Meet The Family
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Apollo and Viola have started dating and Viola is introduced to some of Apollo's small but faithful family.


Title: Meet The Family  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Viola x Apollo  
Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or affiliated with any of the staff. This story was not written for profit, but for entertainment purposes only.

Meet The Family

Viola and Apollo first met each other on a black night. Viola was sitting down on an escalator reading _Carrie_ by _Stephen King_. Viola noticed him every week and she noticed how he always dressed smartly and had a thick golden bracelet wherever he went. Though the two of them never spoke to each other, Viola liked him anyway. She wished she could pluck the courage to speak without the urge of saying anything nasty.

She was the owner of a shark loaning company. People come flocking to her office asking for money and she helps them. When a customer is late for paying back, she can't resist to throw a reference to violence and gore. It always worked. On her days off work she cooks for her family and they all love her cooking: especially her grandfather. Viola didn't understand why everyone called her grandfather a brutal murderer: he was always kind to her.

When Viola told him about Apollo, he encouraged her to speak up. He told her that she was doing well and that he was proud of her. Those words were also his dying words. Viola obeyed his last breath and spoke to Apollo. Both were very nervous and her favourite book, _Carrie_ began to rip. _Carrie _was her favourite novel because the main character appealed to her and she felt sorry that Carrie didn't get the happiness she deserved. The book taught her a lot about how cruel humans could be to each other.

"This is my favourite book," Viola told him. "I read it all the time."

"Maybe you should get a new book," Apollo suggested. "All the book shops will be shut now, but perhaps tomorrow we can buy a replacement." Apollo sounded as if he didn't know what he was getting himself into, but Viola thought he was so sweet. "I know someone who works in a book shop and maybe she'll help."

"Thank you," Viola whispered. "So what's your name?"

"Apollo Justice."

"That's a nice name. My name is Viola Cadaverini."

"Nice to meet you Viola. Sadly I have to go, but if you meet me outside the courthouse at twelve o'clock then we can get to know each other a bit more. Are you up for it?"

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow, Viola."

Then the rest was history. A month later they started dating for real, which for Viola was the first time in ages since Tigre was jailed. Not only did she get a new edition of Carrie but also added more_ Stephen King_ novels to her collection. _It _was another novel she adored, although Apollo was frightened to death by the book.

Time seemed swift since dating Apollo. Today was the day Viola introduces herself to Apollo's small but faithful family. By the way Apollo described his family, she didn't think they would like her that much. The excitement made her smile but the nerves made her stomach queer. Apollo's sister, Trucy constantly told Apollo he needed a girlfriend. Her father always shrugged it off, unable to give advise on the situation and pretended they never existed. Apparently the age of twenty five was too old to be a virgin, but Apollo always thought sex was overrated. He wanted to do the traditional approach of waiting for the right girl at the right time. He didn't care about Trucy's whispers that she lost her virginity at fourteen (something he hoped was a lie), he still wouldn't if it felt wrong.

He didn't know where it came from. Before the two of them knew they were related, Trucy would always open him with welcome arms and treated him like a brother. Now she knew that he was in fact his half-brother, there had been moments of sibling rivalry. He would find himself competing with his sister over silly things such as who can sleep the most or who can drink the most juice without using their hands. Trucy still loved him, but her teasing had increased greatly to the point Apollo almost found it annoying.

Viola knew that Trucy would not like her at first, because she wasn't the princess that Trucy encouraged him to date, but she wanted to put some effort. She baked some cookies with the help of Apollo who made sure she didn't mix the curry powder with orange flavouring powder to avoid anything that happened in the their first date. Although the date was successful, Apollo became ill from the cookies she baked as she sprinkled curry powder by mistake. She didn't mean any harm, she just wanted to impress her boyfriend.

So far everything seemed fine. Phoenix was chuckling and everyone else was silent. She loved silence.

The house was decorated with magician props. Viola felt like she was having a meal in a circus. The floating fork with the spaghetti hanging especially caught her attention. To Viola's surprise, Trucy actually seemed quite nice and she welcomed her with open arms. Viola placed the orange jar on the table and pushed it to Trucy's empty plate.

"Help yourself to some cookies," Viola said.

"Aww, thank you!" Trucy grabbed the jar and demolished one of the cookies. "They taste really nice!" Trucy passed the jar over to Phoenix and told him, "you should have some too Daddy."

Phoenix passed the jar over to Apollo and said, "I'm okay, I'm not really hungry... they look nice though."

"Thank you..." whispered Viola.

"There's no need to be shy Viola," Trucy announced. "You're a really good cook."

"Apollo helped me with the cookies too."

"Aww so you two cook together?" Trucy asked in tone more high-pitched than usual. "That's so nice. I'd do stuff like that with Machi but neither of us can cook. Daddy can't cook either."

"I can," Phoenix objected. "I've made toast."

"... that's not cooking though," Trucy objected back.

"Anyway," Apollo interrupted. He looked at Viola and asked, "So my friend Wocky's invited me to his wedding tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

"Of course," Viola replied. She faced Phoenix and asked, "what are you laughing at Mr. Wright?"

"I'm just amazed that Apollo finally has a girlfriend," Phoenix chuckled as he spoke. "Trucy's been telling him to get one for a long time and now he's got one. The fact he's chosen you makes it even more hilarious."

"What?" Apollo muttered.

"Daddy!" Trucy snapped. "Don't be mean, you're suppose to be happy for them."

"Of course! You're quite Trucy we must be very proud that Apollo is dating the granddaughter of a mob boss."

"That doesn't mean she's bad too," Trucy moaned.

"I know," Phoenix said. "That comment was going too far and I apologize if I offended you."

"No offense taken."

"I'm glad to hear that," Phoenix replied as he grabbed a bottle of wine. "I'm very happy for you both."

"Daddy's drunk again..." Trucy muttered, shaking her head.

Other than Phoenix's comment, the meeting with the family was very enjoyable. Trucy performed some magic tricks and explained how the spaghetti and floating fork inspired her to be a magician. Overall the night was much better than what she expected it to be. Phoenix was hilarious and so was Trucy. She walked out of the department holding Apollo's hand with her head high.


End file.
